


[PODFIC] The Way

by Hagar



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan may have sided with the humans, but he still doesn't understand them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697260) by [Walutahanga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walutahanga/pseuds/Walutahanga). 



  


**[Download (4MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/84fnscszam8j62a/The+Way+-+walutahanga+-+Hagar.mp3) **

**[Streaming (00:04:16)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/84fnscszam8j62a/The+Way+-+walutahanga+-+Hagar.mp3) **


End file.
